


A Short Cut To Mushrooms

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds mushrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Cut To Mushrooms

Frodo glanced nervously around. He couldn't see anyone, nor hear any barks, so he thought perhaps he was safe. He crept along the lane, knowing this way was quicker. His sensitive nose caught smells from every reach of Bamfurlong, sifting them as he slowly advanced.

Carrots. No, that wasn't it. Where was it ...

AH! There it was.

_Mushrooms._

Frodo rushed forward, all caution forgotten as the sweet scent filled his nose, his head. His mouth watered, and he began picking them.

When Farmer Maggot set his dogs on the boy, he had never seen a hobbit move so fast.


End file.
